


Plus One

by poetic_justice2364



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Threesome, mff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetic_justice2364/pseuds/poetic_justice2364
Summary: One of Ed’s greatest fantasies becomes one of Olivia’s greatest pleasures. Can they balance Olivia being with another person and keep their marriage and family strong? Can it truly be no strings attached without someone developing feelings?





	1. Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my story, Desire, on Fanfic. I realize threesomes aren’t everyone’s cup of tea, and where I’ve decided to go with this is definitely not people’s cup of tea. So, enjoy this here! It’ll likely always be smutty.

Olivia looked in the mirror and applied the last bit of her makeup. She was in a tank top and yoga pants. She looked at Ed and smiled. “Are sure you’re okay with this? I can cancel.”

Ed smiled and held her hips. “I’m positive. Go, have fun. But I want details.”

She smiled. “Mm, you got it baby,” she kissed him gently. “I don’t even know what we’re going to do. She said we’d start out with dinner and a movie at her apartment and see where the night goes.” She kissed him softly. “I love you, and I can’t thank you enough for letting me do this.”

He kissed her gently. “As long as you don’t run off with her.”

Olivia smiled. “Never. You are my one true love. I’ll be home later, and I’ll tell you all about the orgasms we both had.”

Ed kissed her gently. “I’ll see you later, have fun. I love you.”

She smiled and picked up her bag that had a few sex toys in it, slid into sandals and headed out the door to Rita’s apartment. She knocked on the door, butterflies in her stomach. She saw Rita open the door, standing in front of her in a T-shirt and short shorts. “Hi.”

Rita smiled and opened the door. “Hi yourself. Come on in.” Once Olivia came in Rita closed the door behind her. “Make yourself at home. I called and ordered some Chinese for dinner, I have some wine breathing and I have a few movies we can pick from.” Rita looked at the Lieutenant. “You’re nervous.”

Olivia smiled softly. “Am I that easy to read?” She let out a breath. “It’s just—“ She took a deep breath. “It’s the first time we’ve done this without Ed being in the room. It’s going to be different. We’re doing this for us, not to get Ed off.”

Rita slowly moved closer. “We don’t have to jump right into bed. I just want to be able to spend some time with you. And if that ends with us rolling around in my bed fucking each other than, so be it.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip. “Rita I want that. I want to kiss you and touch you and have mind blowing sex. I’m just— I get nervous with change is all.”

Rita ran her hands over Olivia’s arms. “So we start slow.” Rita caressed Olivia’s face and leaned in to kiss her softly, slowly. 

Olivia gasped and tangled her fingers in Rita’s hair, kissing her back, pushing her tongue past Rita’s lips. Olivia pulled the other woman closer by her hips, gripping her ass, running her hands under her T-shirt. She heard Rita moan. Olivia broke the kiss and took the t-shirt off over Rita’s head. She kissed her neck and down to her chest, gently sucking her nipples. Olivia pulled away and smiled. “Your body, Rita, is so beautiful. So sexy.”

Rita let out a breath and took Olivia’s tank top off over her head, her lacy bra coming into view. She gently ran her teeth over Olivia’s lace covered nipple, hearing her moan. “Couch?”

Olivia nodded and let Rita lead her to the couch, both facing each other, engaging in a kiss that quickly got heated, Olivia pushing Rita down, laying on top of her, their hips grinding together. “Oh, Rita!” She massaged Rita’s breasts. 

Rita moaned and reached behind Olivia and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. “Oh, shit.” He watched Olivia move up her body, leaning forward so Rita could lean up and start to suck on her nipples. Olivia moaned and Rita smiled, looking up at her. She felt Olivia move back to her hips, leaning over and pressing their breasts together as they moaned. Rita gripped her ass. “I’m so wet for you, Liv!”

Olivia grinned. “Yeah? You want me to eat your pussy? Fuck you with the toys I brought? Or do you just want me to grind the hell out of your clit with mine?

Rita moaned, feeling Olivia pull her shorts down, seeing Olivia stand up and push her pants and panties down. “Mm, let me suck your clit while you suck mine.”

Olivia’s smile was sultry. She straddled Rita’s head and leaned forward, her lips wrapping around Rita’s clit. Rita moaned, starting to suck Olivia’s clit. “Oh, my God!” She moaned and started grinding her hips into Rita’s face.

Rita moaned, feeling Olivia lick over her pussy, sucking her clit, flicking her tongue over it. She let her head fall back momentarily and she gasped. “Oh, fuck!” She leaned in and pushed her tongue inside Olivia, gripping her ass, kneading it before she spanked her. 

Olivia gasped and looked back at Rita, her mouth open as she watched. She started riding Rita’s face, her orgasm quickly building. “Ah! Fuck me, Rita. Mm, just like that. I’m so fucking close.” She felt Rita push a finger into her ass and Olivia’s eyes closed as she continued to ride Rita’s face, her orgasm taking over. She finished and moved to kneel on the floor, pulling Rita to face her, spreading her legs wide, putting her feet on the couch. Olivia looked up at her and smiled. “You have such a pretty little pussy,” she whispered and gently rubbed her clit, hearing Rita moan. “It’s so pink, and your clit is so big.” She leaned in and started to suck on Rita’s clit. She felt Rita’s hand in her hair, her tongue running over her slit, pushing into her pussy. Her fingers rubbing her clit.

Rita arched her back and let out a moan as Olivia worked her over with her hands and her mouth. “Fuck me, Liv!” 

Olivia smiled. “I brought my own strapless strap on. You want me to really fuck you? Bend you over the couch and spank your fucking perfect ass?” She pushed her fingers inside her. “Or I can get two dildos, one in your pussy and one in your ass?” She kept eating her pussy as she gave the options to Rita. “I’m going to make you come so goddamned hard.” 

Rita moaned and started to grind into Olivia’s face. “Let me come. God I’m so fucking close. Let me fucking come!”

Olivia smirked , pushing two fingers inside her soaking wet pussy, sucking her clit, and curling her fingers to hit her gspot, moving them hard and fast. Within minutes, Rita’s orgasm started squirting all over Olivia, she backed off and rubbed her clit, her mouth open, swallowing some of it. Rita’s hips were jerking and Olivia held her hips bad slowly brought her down. “Mm, that’s it beautiful. Relax,” she whispered, standing up and pulling Rita up, holding her as they kissed. “You like that?”

Rita moaned and nodded. Her mind was still reeling. She smiled and ran her hands over Olivia’s body. “For someone who has difficulty with change you certainly still know how to suck a clit.” They shared a chuckle.

Olivia smiled. “We might want to put clothes on, we wouldn’t want the delivery people thinking we’re expecting something out of a porno.” She kissed Rita’s neck and massaged her breasts. “Mm, tonight is going to be so much fun,” she whispered. 

Rita moaned and picked up her T-shirt and shorts, slipping into them. Olivia slipped into her bra and panties, pulling her shirt silk robe out from her bag and putting it on. Rita looked at her. “You’re too beautiful for words.” 

Olivia blushed and heard a knock at the door. “You get the food and I’ll pour the wine?” She moved to the kitchen and poured them both a glass of red wine, bringing the glasses and the bottle to where they were eating. She heard her phone go off and smiled. “Ed wants to know if we’re having fun.” She smiled and opened the front facing camera and pulled Rita in for a kiss, snapping a picture. “Let’s tease him a little,” she whispered and smiled, sending Ed the picture and a text that read More where this came from. x

Rita grinned. “He’s going to lose it.” They sat on the couch and ate their food and drank their wine, finishing the bottle between the two of them, the movie long forgotten as they fumbled their way into the bedroom, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Olivia took out they toys she brought, including her hitachi vibrator. “Bringing out the big guns, hm?”

Olivia plugged it in and turned it on, running it over Rita’s body, over her clothes before turning it off. “Get naked.” She grinned and shed her robe, as well as her bra and panties, watching Rita’s clothes come off. “Lay on the bed, spread your legs.” She watched Rita do as instructed. Her legs spread, her knees bent. Olivia climbed on the bed, laying so their pussies were right next to each other. She turned on the vibrator and held it gently on their clits. She moaned and arched her back. “Fuck!”

Rita cried out in pleasure, the powerful vibrations having both of them coming in mere seconds, their releases covering each other. The vibration became too much after a few minutes. Olivia turned off the vibrator and sat up, climbing over Rita, rolling them on their sides, kissing Rita passionately, giving their clots a break after the powerful vibrations of the hitachi, focusing on kissing and massaging one another’s breasts. 

Olivia broke the kiss and looked at Rita and smiled. “You’re so sexy when you orgasm, Rita. I finally understand why men like watching me orgasm.”

Rita blushed. “And women. Well, at least this woman,” she kissed Olivia gently. “I’m glad we did this.” The two women held each other and stole gentle kisses. 

Olivia bit her bottom lip. “Me too.” She kissed Rita’s forehead. “We need to do this more often. Just you and me. Add Ed in every now and again,” she smiled. She ran her hands over Rita’s body. “I promised Ed I’d be home tonight.” She whispered softly. “I should get going, I’m pretty tired.”

Rita smiled, disappointment on her face. But Olivia wasn’t anything more than a friend with benefits. A fuck buddy. “Okay. One kiss for the road?”

Olivia saw the disappointment and she felt guilty, but one of the provisions laid down was that her marriage, her family, came first. “I’ll do you one better.” She smiled. “Get on your knees and I’ll leave you with an orgasm.”

Rita smirked and complied. Olivia grabbed her strapless strap on, inserting it inside herself, taking lube and covering it. “Oh, God.”

Olivia knelt behind Rita and smirked. “Ready for this cock?” She pushed inside of Rita, hearing her moan. Rita thrust her hips back, keeping rhythm with Olivia. Olivia moaned and spanked Rita, gripping her hips. “Yeah, baby, you like when I fuck you from behind with my fake cock?”

Rita fell forward and moaned. “Oh, Liv. I’m so close!” She felt Olivia pound harder and faster inside her, feeling her fingers on her clit. “Liv! Fuck!” Her orgasm took over and Olivia helped her ride it out. 

Olivia was panting and turned Rita around, Rita sucked her release off the toy, looking up at Olivia, taking it out of her and sucking her clit. Olivia moaned. Rita laid her down and continued sucking her clit, bringing Olivia over the edge, giving her the final orgasm of the night. Olivia recovered from her orgasm and got dressed, kissing Rita once more. “Lock the door behind me,” she whispered. And with that she left, hailing a cab home. She walked in the door as walked back into the bedroom she shared with her husband. She saw him stroking himself, she quietly walked over, since he hadn’t seen her. She moved his hand and took him in her mouth and down her throat, looking up at him. She let him go and stroked him. “Did our picture get you nice and hard?” She grinned. “You want me to tell you how she made me come, how I made her come, how we both had squirting orgasms?”

Ed groaned and reached for her she kissed up his body. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Olivia moaned. “Oh, Ed.” She started grinding into him. “You’re so fucking hard, you want me to ride you?” She heard his groan and she undressed before she sank down onto him, starting to ride him. “You always give me the best orgasms,” she whispered and kissed him slowly. It got sloppy as she continued to ride him. “Mm,” she felt his hands on her ass. “Baby!”

Ed massaged her breasts. “I’m so close, Liv.” She moaned and kissed him again, riding him harder and faster, her orgasm taking over. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned, releasing inside her. 

She let out a low moan, drawing it out as they rode out their climaxes. Olivia kissed him softly, looking down into his eyes. “I love you, Ed Tucker. I love you so much.”

He rubbed her back. “I’m madly in love with you,” He whispered. After a few moments he whispered to her. “Did you have fun with Rita?”

Olivia smiled. “We had a good time. We had some dinner, had some wine, I am apparently a top with women and I made her come over and over and she made me come and we kissed and touched. I could tell she was a little sad I had to leave so I gave her a final orgasm and then she gave me one and I came home.” She whispered in his ear. “Next time I’ll have to bring the camera.”

Ed ran his hands over her sides. “How did you make her come? Tell me.”

She bit her lip. “We started out kissing, we moved to the couch, undressing. I asked Rita what she wanted and she wanted to suck my clit while I sucked hers,” she ran her hand over his chest. “She made me come first, then i pulled her so I was kneeling on the floor and I spread her legs and sucked her clit and fucked her with my fingers and she came all over me. Then we had dinner and some wine, moving to the bedroom, we lay on the bed so her head was by the headboard and mine was at the foot of the bed. Our pussies right next to each other, and we used the hitachi, we squirted all over each other. Then we kissed a bit, I was getting tired and said I had to leave and so I put my strapless strap on inside of me, and I fucked her pussy until she came, then she sucked her release off the toy, then she sucked my clit and made me come one more time before I left,” she grinned, seeing his eyes close, his cock get hard again, stroking him. “I’ll bring the camera next time so you can watch.”

Ed groaned. “God, that’s so sexy.” He kissed her and let her pleasure him.

She grinned. “You like hearing about how Rita and I play?” She whispered in his ear. “About how she sucks my clit and sucks my strap on?”

He moaned and felt himself ready to come. “Oh fuck!”

Olivia got on her knees and sucked his cock, tasting his release. She smirked and let his release fall back onto his cock, stroking him and licking it up. “Mm, so good.” She kissed up to his lips and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and smiled. “You know, as much as I enjoy having sex with Rita, and enjoy the orgasms she gives me, you give me the best orgasms. No one can get me to come like you.”

Ed groaned and rubbed her back, closing his eyes. “I will always give you orgasms. Whenever you want,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head.


	2. Needy

Olivia was on the phone with Rita. “Next week? This weekend is all booked up with the kids and family stuff.”

Rita was laying naked in bed and she smiled. “I can do next week. Just you and I again?”

Olivia grinned. “Why, what do you have in mind?” She stood up and leaned against the counter. 

Rita bit her bottom lip. “We could get Ed to come so hard, tie him up and play with some ice cubes. Running along his skin, in our mouths.” She ran her hand over her body. “Or we could use ice on each other first, and then add Ed in.”

Olivia hopped up on the counter. “How about I bring the camera and we use the ice on each other, we record it, and then let Ed watch, and if he wants to play with ice, we plan it out.” She heard Rita let out a whimper. “Rita, are you—“

Rita gasped. “Naked in bed and touching myself? Bet your sexy ass I am.”

Olivia gasped and looked around. “That’s so fucking hot,” she squeezed her thighs together.

Rita moaned as her fingers fucked her pussy. “Mm, you going to join me?” She played with her clit, moaning again. 

Olivia closed her eyes. “I want to,” she bit her bottom lip. “Noah’s at school, Caroline and Ed are napping, they aren’t feeling well. I don’t exactly have anywhere for privacy.” She got off of the counter and looked around, then looked at the clock. “I have three hours before Noah gets home, Ed and Caroline fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. I have to be quick.” She walked over to the couch, putting the throw over her lap, spreading her legs and pushing her fingers into her panties. “Oh, God,” she whispered. 

Rita grinned. “Are you as wet as I am? Oh, Fuck Liv. I wish you were here so you could suck my clit.”

Olivia gasped. “Oh, Rita,” she whispered, throwing her head back. “I’m so wet, I just want to grind on your clit until I’m coming so fucking hard.”

Rita moaned and arched her back. “Oh, I love how your clit feels against mine.” She whined and gripped her breast. “Oh, oh my God, Liv.”

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. “‘Mm. Oh, yeah. I’m right there, oh fuck!” Her voice was barely above a whisper as her fingers moved inside her harder and faster, Rita’s moan’s coming through the phone. 

Ed stood there, watching. He walked over and took the phone from Olivia. “Rita, I’ll take it from here.” He hung up and got on his knees, pulling her yoga pants and panties down, sucking her clit and fucking her with his fingers. “Come on, Liv.”

She moaned and rolled her eyes back. “Oh, fuck! Baby.” She sighed and massaged her breasts, feeling her orgasm take over. 

He brought her down and got up. “Pull your pants up.” His voice full of hurt and anger.

Olivia was confused. She fixed her clothes and walked over to Ed. “Ed, baby, what's going on?”

Ed let out a breath. “So, what, your husband and daughter are sick, Noah’s at school so you figure now would be a good time to sneak around and have phone sex?” Anger dripping from his words like venom.

She furrowed her brow. “Woah! You and Caroline were napping. Plus it’s not like I called her with the sole intent of having phone sex. I called to talk about getting together next weekend because we have family things going on this weekend. It happened Ed, she was touching herself and I overheard and it got me turned on. What you wanted me to wake you up when you’re not feeling well to have you suck my clit!?”

He stepped closer to her. “And if Noah had come in from school to see mommy fucking herself? Then what?”

Olivia’s composure was gone now, she was two inches away from his face, her voice angrily calm. “Don’t you dare. You sit on the couch and stroke yourself at night when we can’t have sex, Noah’s home but he’s in his room, and oh, you don’t even cover yourself with a blanket.” She shook her head. “I realize that women masturbating isn’t the mainstream, it’s something that I’ve been shamed for since I was a teenager. Never in my life did I think my husband would shame me right alongside the rest of society.” She let out a scoff. “Won’t happen again. Master.” She glared at him as she walked away. 

Ed grabbed her arm, but not tight. “You know damn well I’d never shame you for being sexual. You know damn well that’s not what it’s about.”

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. “What, you’re jealous?” She let out a breath. “Ed, I love you. Rita is fun. That’s it, I’m not going to run away with her. You know this, Ed.”

He stepped forward. “I also know that we agreed family comes first.” 

Olivia threw her arms up. “So you, what, wanted me to sit here like some Stepford wife waiting for the two of you to wake up, instead of taking what would have been less than fifteen minutes for myself! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Ed, but I can be a good wife and mother and still be a sexual being. They’re not mutually exclusive. And like I said I didn’t call her intending on the two of us fucking ourselves! I was honoring the fact that family comes first, making sure we weren’t getting together this weekend during Noah’s school concert, or his soccer game or dinner with your mom. We don’t have anything going next week.” She bit her bottom lip. “Now, if we’re done I’m going to get back to what I planned on doing after I got off the phone with Rita and make soup for you and our daughter.” 

Ed moved out of her way, watching her walk back into the kitchen, washing her hands and pulling out ingredients to start dinner. She started chopping vegetables and Ed noticed her slow down, stopping all together and breaking down in tears. Ed walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey—“

She shrugged him off. “I’m fine,” she spat. “Onions.” In reality, her heart was shattered. She hated fighting with Ed. She wiped her eyes and went back to cutting up vegetables. 

He put his hands on hers, getting her to set down the knife. “That’s bullshit, baby. You’re not fine and you haven’t even cut up any onions.” He wrapped her in his arms. “Talk to me,” she tried fighting to get out of his arms. “Hey, relax. Talk. To me. Please.”

Olivia broke down in tears and turned in his arms. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, sobbing into his chest. “I’m sorry Ed,” she felt his hand rub her back.

Ed rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Shh, shh, shh. Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I overreacted,” he whispered. “I got jealous.”

She looked up at him, feeling him wipe her tears away. “Jealous?”

He nodded. “We only ever had phone sex once. I just, hearing you on the phone with Rita, made me wonder how often you have phone sex with her.”

Olivia gripped his T-shirt. “I remember the time we had phone sex. Noah was sick and I didn’t want to get you sick. He was sleeping and I was in bed. I remember what I was wearing. Ed I remember that so well. And if it makes you feel better you and I have still had more phone sex than Rita and I because if my memory serves me correctly, I had at least two orgasms on the phone with you, I didn’t even have one with Rita.” She bit her bottom lip. “Baby, you and I live together. We don’t need phone sex. Unless one of us goes out of town, we have the real thing.”

Ed groaned and kissed her. “I remember thinking how badly I wanted you to be riding my cock that day.”

She smiled. “I remember how badly I wanted you next to me, so we could both come together.” She ran her hands over his chest. “Please don’t ever doubt how much I love you and how much I want you. Always.” She cradled his face in her hands. “Even if there’s a night I’m with Rita. Even if I’m having phone sex with Rita. Even if I’m masturbating in the shower, you will always give me the best orgasms and you will always be the object of my affection.”

He caressed her face. “I know that. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry for speaking to you the way I did. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me, our family.” He held her close. “Forgive me?”

Olivia smiled. “Of course I forgive you. You are the love of my life. Even if we fight.” She kissed him softly. “You’re the only man I ever want to make love to. The only man I want to wake up next to in the morning and fall asleep next to at night. The only man I want as a father to my children.” 

Ed held her tight. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She looked up at him. “Ed, if Rita and I are a problem, being together without you, tell me. I promise I won’t be mad but you have to tell me. I’m not a mind reader, love.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. I promise. I’m feeling a little extra needy today because I’m not feeling well. The thought of you and Rita together makes me so hard.”

Olivia smiled. “Well, since we can’t have sex tonight because someone isn’t feeling well, I can always call Rita once the kids are asleep and you can listen to both of us, if you want.” She looked down at the floor then up to his eyes. “Unless of course you just want to sleep tonight and get better. I’d understand if you aren’t up to it tonight.”

Ed smiled and kissed her forehead. “I would love that.” He picked her up and set her on the counter. 

She kissed his forehead. “Oh, baby, you’re burning up.” She hopped off the counter and got the thermometer. “101. Baby you need to get back to bed. I’m putting you on bedrest.” Olivia climbed down and took him by the hand. “I’ll take care of the baby, you nap. I’ll get some water for you and I'll finish the chicken soup.”

He pouted. “But I want to have fun.” 

Olivia walked him to their bedroom, picking up her sleeping daughter and putting her in her toddler bed in her room before coming back in with a bottle of water and some Tylenol, sitting on the bed. “We can have fun once your fever breaks.” She kissed his temple. Lay down and rest. I’m going to check the baby’s fever and finish making the chicken soup.”

Ed took the Tylenol then took her hand. “Do I at least get naughty nurse Tucker?”

She smirked and leaned in close, kneeling on the bed, her legs spread, looking at him seductively as she leaned in to whisper. “Not a chance.” She smiled and helped him lay down. “Get some rest my love. The more you rest the quicker you’ll feel better and the quicker you get naughty nurse Tucker.” She smiled and kissed his lips softly, pulling away and smiled. “I’ll be back with your soup soon.” 

He squeezed her hand and she smiled. “I love you, Liv.”

Olivia smiled. “I love you too, Ed.” She walked out and went to Check on Caroline. She checked her fever and she was holding steady at a 100 temperature. She’d given her medicine to bring her fever down earlier when it was a little higher. She stroked her hair. “My precious baby girl,” she whispered. She kissed her forehead and got up and went back to chopping vegetables and putting them in the soup. She saw her phone go off and she answered. “Rita.”

Rita smiled. “Hey, everything alright?”

Olivia put Rita on speaker as she started building the flavors of the soup. “Yeah, Sorry about that. I uh, Ed walked in on me. He’s a little more needy at the moment, he’s sick.” She said gently.

Rita was lounging in bed. “I hope I didn’t start a fight.”

Olivia stirred the vegetables around. “We fought, but it wasn’t because of you,” she said gently. “He got jealous, because we’ve never really had phone sex. We had it once, but we live together, we have the real thing.” She shrugged. 

Rita smiled. “That’s better than phone sex. Because as hot as it is to hear you moan, feeling you is even better.” She sat up and crossed her legs. “What are you doing now?”

Olivia smirked and added the pre-cooked chicken to the pot. “Making a big pot of chicken soup. Ed’s got a hundred and one fever, Caroline’s is hovering around a hundred. If Ed were feeling better I’d offer that we could play again tonight, on speaker and Ed could listen and join if he wanted to. But he needs his rest, and I need to take care of him, and hopefully not get sick myself, and not have Noah get sick. We’ve got too much going on this weekend.”

Rita couldn’t help but smile. “Liv? You’re a wonderful wife. An incredible mother.” She say back down and climbed under the covers. “And a hell of a lover.” 

Olivia blushed. “I try,” she added the broth to the soup and covered the pot, letting it come to a boil. “You’re a pretty damn good lover yourself, you know that?”

Rita smiled. “I just love watching you come.” She giggled. 

Olivia bit her bottom lip. “As sexy as this conversation is turning out to be—“

Rita took a deep breath. “I know, you need to take care of your family.”

Olivia let out a breath. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Rita smiled. “You don’t need to apologize for putting your family first. But I will take a few extra kisses next time I see you.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip. “That can be arranged.” She heard her daughter start to fuss. “Rita I have to go. Caroline just woke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Next chapter is definitely going to be smuttier!


	3. A Little of Both

Olivia approached Rita’s office door and knocked. The other brunette opened the door and Olivia smiled and leaned against the door jamb. “Hey.”

Rita smiled. “Ed know you’re here?”

Olivia smiled. “Of course. He’s feeling better and he told me to get out of the house for a bit. Take some time for me. So I know it’s Friday and we weren’t planning to get together until tomorrow night, but I wanted to surprise you.” She stood up straight. “Can I come in?”

Rita moved over and let her in, closing and locking the door behind her, closing the blinds. Olivia pulled her close and she smiled. “What do you have in mind Lieutenant?”

Olivia opened her trench coat, revealing a black bodysuit and fishnet stockings. “The fact that you’re in a skirt today helps immensely. Sit at your desk.” She bit her bottom lip. She watched Rita sit in her chair and Olivia walked over and leaned over her desk, kissing Rita slowly. She broke the kiss and smiled. “I’m gonna make you come so hard,” she whispered. She walked around the desk and sat on it in front of Rita. 

Rita leaned in and sucked on Olivia’s nipples through the lace. Olivia gasped and lifted Rita’s chin and kissed her again. Rita pulled away and smiled at Olivia. “I’m yours.” 

Olivia pushed her back and got on her knees under Rita’s desk. She pushed her skirt up, spread her legs and moved her panties out of the way. “You might want to be quiet, still technically business hours,” she smirked and leaned in and licked Rita’s pussy, sucking her clit, her tongue flicking over it. “Mm,” Olivia moaned and pushed her fingers inside her.

Rita gasped and arched her back. “Oh, Liv!” She looked down at the other woman pleasuring her with her mouth. “Shit!” She felt Olivia pull her mouth away and start to rub her clit. “God! Olivia!”

Olivia smirked and stood up, moving Rita’s desk lamp before she cleared her desk with her arm. She picked Rita up and set her on her desk, pushing her back, lifting her legs. “Hold your legs up, baby.” She saw Rita hold her legs behind her knee and she leaned in and pushed her tongue inside her pussy. Both moaned. Olivia continued to tongue fuck her and rub her clit. She continued this until Rita’s orgasm took over. Olivia smiled and kissed up her body to her lips. Olivia smirked. “You’re so sexy,” she whispered and moved Rita’s hands. “You want more?” 

Rita groaned and pulled Olivia close to her. “It’s your turn. Rita sat up and hopped off her desk. “On your knees, on the desk.” She watched Olivia shed her trench coat and climb up on the desk, getting on her knees. Rita rubbed her ass and spanked her. “Ooh.” She undid the clasp at Olivia’s pussy and she pushed the bodysuit up. She licked over her pussy and her ass. 

Olivia moaned and felt Rita spread her legs more. “Rita!” She let out a breath she felt Rita push her tongue into her pussy, and a finger into her ass. She let out a moan and felt Rita suck her pussy, her clit, all while fucking her ass with her finger. “Oh my God! Fuck me!” She felt her orgasm start to build. “Oh, fuck!” She started moving her hips as Rita continued to fuck her with her tongue. Olivia let out a low guttural moan, her orgasm taking over. She rode out her orgasm and fell onto the desk, feeling Rita rub her ass and spank her. “Oh, God.” She panted. 

Rita grinned and moved to kiss Olivia’s lips. “Good?” 

Olivia moaned. “Mm, so good.” She looked into Rita’s eyes. She sat up and they kissed softly, slowly. She slowly moved her tongue into Rita’s mouth. She held Rita in her arms and kissed down to her neck.

Rita pulled away and looked at Olivia. They locked eyes. “I— no, I can’t.”

Olivia furrowed her brow and watched Rita fix her clothes and she stood up. “Rita?”

Rita looked at her. “I, um, Olivia I—“

Olivia held her shoulders. “Hey, talk to me. What’s goin’ on?”

Rita shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t ruin this, Liv.”

Olivia took Rita’s hands. “Are you okay?” She cradled Rita’s face in her hands. “You’re worrying me.”

Rita looked at her. “I can’t tell you. Not— not now. I’m okay, or, I will be. I just— Olivia I can’t tell you, I need to sit with this and figure it out.”

Olivia nodded. “Help me clasp my bodysuit back at least?” She smirked. “And promise me you’re safe.”

Rita caressed Olivia’s face. “I’m not a danger to myself or others. Now, spread your legs, let me fix your body suit.”

Olivia smirked and spread her legs, seeing her clasp her body suit, kissing her inner thighs. “Oh,” she saw Rita stand up. “So, tomorrow, Ed’s mom is taking the kids, she’s excited to spend time with her grandbabies. Come over and have some fun with us?”

Rita smiled. “I’d like that.” She picked up Olivia’s coat. “Need me to bring anything?”

Olivia smirked and shrugged her coat on, tying it shut. “Just your sex drive. You know what you and Ed do to me.” She cradled Rita’s face in her hands and kissed her hard, slowly, their tongues meeting as they kissed.

Rita moaned and pulled away. “You should get home to Ed and the kids, before I push you up against the wall and fuck you senseless.”

Olivia’s eyes darkened. “If you don’t do that tomorrow I’ll be sorely disappointed.” She felt Rita’s hand come down on her ass. “I’m going, I’m going.” She chuckled and kissed her once more. “See you tomorrow night, sexy.” She turned and left, slipping out of the building and catching a taxi home. She walked in and saw Ed and kissed him passionately. “Thank you,” she whispered and looked into his eyes. “Meet me in the bedroom and help me change?”

Ed smirked. “You got it baby.” He followed her to the bedroom and pulled her hips to him. “Have fun with Rita?” He asked, slowly untying her trench coat. “Still want more?”

She moaned and let her coat fall off. “She made me come. Oh, it felt so good, but now I want you. I want your cock baby.”

He grinned and reached between her legs and undid her body suit, taking it off over her head. “You’re breathtaking.” 

Olivia smiled and whipped his shirt over his head, working on undoing his pants, pushing them down and gasping, seeing how hard he was for her already. “Oh, Ed.” She bit her bottom lip. “Fuck me,” she said seductively. “Fuck my pussy and make me come all over your cock. Please, baby I need it.”

Ed turned her around and pressed her against the wall, resting his hands over hers. “You nice and wet for me?”

She gasped. “Yeah, baby. Oh, fuck me!” She pushed her hips back feeling his fingers tease her clit. 

He smirked and pushed inside her, hearing her let out a loud moan. He covered her mouth. “Shh,” he kissed her neck. “If you can’t stay quiet we have to stop and can’t have fun, you want me to stop?” She shook her head. “You need to be quiet baby.” He moved his hand and she let out a breathy moan as he moved inside her. 

Olivia moaned softly and rested her forehead on the wall. “Oh God!” She felt him move harder and faster and she covered her mouth, stopping herself from screaming out in ecstasy. 

Ed grinned and spanked her. “That’s it, beautiful. Come for me.”

She moaned into her hand as her walls contracted around him, feeling him release inside her. “Ah!” She fell forward into the wall, feeling him press against her body from behind. “Oh, baby.” She panted and smiled. “Jesus Christ that was amazing.”

He kissed her neck, her shoulder blades, down her spine. “I crave you, Olivia Margaret Tucker,” he whispered. “Every inch, every second. I crave you.”

Olivia smiled. “I’m yours. Always.” She turned and kissed him slowly, feeling his hands run over her body. “Mm,” she broke the kiss. “I should shower,” she whispered. “Would you like to—“ just as she was about to ask Ed to join her Caroline’s cries came over the baby monitor. She smiled and rested her forehead on Ed’s chest. “Would you mind getting the baby while I take a shower?”

Ed smiled and kissed her one more time. “Go wash up and get comfortable, I’ll meet you in the living room and we can have some family time.”

She smiled and wrapped him in her arms. “I’m so in love with you.” She kissed him gently. “Go get our daughter. I’ll be out shortly.” She watched him walk out of the room and she started a shower, making it warm. She washed her hair and her body, letting the water run over her body, shaving her legs while she was in the shower. Once she finished she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, drying off, lotioning her body and slipped into a pair of panties and a bra along with a pair of leggings and a tank top, slipping a sweater over her arms. She walked out to the living room to see her family on the couch. She smiled and walked over to them, kissing Ed’s lips, Caroline’s head and picking Noah up, sitting him on her lap. “Hello my loves.” 

He looked over at her and rubbed her shoulder. “Hey beautiful.” He saw her blush and moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

Olivia smiled. “I love you, too.” She saw Caroline curled into Ed’s chest. She kissed Noah’s forehead and looked over at her husband. “What’s for dinner?”

Ed smiled and looked at Noah. “I was thinking Pizza?”

She smiled and looked at Noah. “Pizza!” 

Noah smiled. “Really? Pizza?”

She chuckled. “Really. Unless you’d like vegetables?” She saw his face contort, she chuckled. “Pizza it is, lovey. But the night after tomorrow we have vegetables with dinner since you’re going to be with Grandma Caroline tomorrow night. Deal?”

Noah nodded. “Okay, Mommy!”

Olivia looked at Ed. “Pizza,” she leaned in and kissed him gently. 

Ed ordered the pizza and they all cuddled together on the couch, Olivia’s head resting on his shoulder. “This is nice,” he whispered, stroking her hair.

She looked up at him. “It is,” she bit her bottom lip. “Family,” she whispered and placed a chaste kiss on lips. Once the pizza came they all ate, played some games and then they read stories to the kids and tucked them in. She led him into their bedroom and smiled. “Alone, at last.” She locked their door. 

He pushed her up against the wall. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

Olivia smiled and looked into Ed’s eyes. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Ed kissed her passionately. She melted, thankful for the door holding her upright. “What do you want me to do?”

Her lips searched for his. “Everything,” she whispered. She felt his lips on her neck and she let out a breath. “Oh,” she moaned and turned her head. “More!” She begged. 

He lifted her shirt over her head, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, laying her down. He pulled her leggings down and kissed over her body, sucking her nipples, kissing over her torso, settling between her thighs, licking her pussy through the lace, sucking her clit. She moaned and arched her back. “So good,” he whispered and kissed her inner thighs, pulling her panties off her legs and started sucking her clit and licking over her pussy again. 

Olivia moaned and held his head in place. “Jesus,” she whispered. “Oh my God!” She started grinding her hips into his face. “Fuck, Ed!” She whined and started writhing beneath him. 

Ed smirked and pushed his fingers inside her, hearing her gasp. “That’s it, baby. Come for me. Let me taste you.”

She covered her face with a pillow, letting out a scream of ecstasy as her orgasm took over, her body shaking. “Oh my fuck! Ed!”

He smirked and slowly brought her down, licking her clean. “My God, beautiful.”

Olivia moved the pillow and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, holding him tightly, feeling his arms around her. “Never let go,” she whispered against his lips. 

Ed ran his hands over her body, rolling them onto their side, holding her tighter. “Never,” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter we’ll see all three together. Leave a comment!


	4. Just the Three of Us

Olivia took a sip of her wine when the knock on the door came, she looked at Ed and smiled, watching him move to open the door. She watched the door close and saw them share a brief kiss. She walked over with a glass of wine for Rita. “Rita,” she kissed the woman softly. 

Rita smiled. “Olivia,” she looked over the couple. “Tonight is going to be fun.”

Ed looked at the two women. “It always is with you two.” 

Olivia smiled. “It is very fun. Let’s sit and listen to some music, finish our wine, have a little foreplay? Sound good?” They all moved to the couch and sat down, sharing little kisses with each other. 

Rita looked at the two of them. “I— there’s something I need to tell both of you. I can’t keep it to myself anymore.” She saw both of them look at her. “Well, I’m— I’m falling in love. With both of you. It started with me falling head over heels for Olivia but then Ed. I— I know it’s an unrequited love but, I can’t, I can’t hide it anymore.”

Ed looked at Olivia and back to Rita. “I— Rita—“

Olivia interrupted him. “Rita, we’re flattered, and we need a little time to let it stew in our minds.” She caressed Rita’s face. “But we both would like to still have tonight. If you do.”

Rita leaned in and kissed her. “I do,” she whispered against Olivia’s lips. Olivia smiled and the two women started making out with each other. Rita broke the kiss and moved to straddle Ed’s lap, kissing him, moaning as they kissed, his hands roaming her body. She broke the kiss and both women started kissing his neck. 

Ed groaned. “Oh, God!” He saw both of them move to their knees, pulling his pants and boxers down and both stroking his cock. Olivia let Rita take the lead and looked up at him and winked. 

Rita looked at Ed and then at Olivia. “Take him down your throat. I haven’t mastered deep throating yet, but I know it makes him come so hard.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip and moved to take him in her mouth, down her throat, as deep as she could, moving her lips over him, only pulling back when she needed air. She spit on his cock, stroking him. “Come on baby, come for me, come for us, we want to taste you.”

Ed groaned and stood up, looking down at the two women on their knees, mouths open for him. He released, in Olivia’s mouth, watching them swap his come between them, kissing and laying on the floor, Olivia on top of Rita. “Jesus, the two of you.”

Olivia smiled and broke the kiss. “We should move this to the bedroom, the floor is a little… hard.” She giggled and got up, helping Rita up, then Ed, walking all of them to the bedroom. Her shirt came off over her head and she smiled. “Mm, much better.”

Rita walked over to her, taking her shirt off and holding Olivia’s hips. “You’re so sexy,” she whispered. She kissed her and they slowly worked each other out of their pants. “I want both of you,” she whispered. 

Ed undressed the rest of the way and watched as they undressed each other. He walked over to them, his arousal growing again. “Whatever you want, Rita.”

Olivia looked at Ed and smirked, stroking him, getting him hard again. “Fuck Rita’s pussy, baby. I want her moaning for you. I’ll fuck myself while I wait my turn.”

Ed looked at her. “You sure?”

Olivia took his hand and brought it to her pussy, moaning at the contact as he felt how wet she was. “I want to watch. And I know you want to fuck her sweet, sweet pussy.”

Ed looked at Rita. “That what you want?” He heard her moan and he gripped her hips. “You want me to fuck your pussy?”

Rita looked at him and then at Olivia, seeing her grab a dildo and then she looked back at Ed and nodded. “Fuck me,” she whispered to him. She squealed when he picked her up and put her on the bed. 

Ed looked at Olivia and crooked his finger at her. He saw her walk over and he picked her up and sat her next to Rita. “I’m going to make you both come.” He took the dildo and put it in the drawer. “I’m going to fuck you both.”

Olivia gasped and laid next to Rita. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Ed pushed inside of Rita and she arched her back and moaned, he looked at Olivia and pushed his fingers inside of her and she gasped. “The two of you.”

Olivia turned her head and kissed Rita, both of them moaning as Ed fucked them, either with his fingers or his cock. She broke the kiss and moaned louder. “Oh, shit, Ed!” 

Rita’s back arched off the bed as his free hand rubbed her clit. “Oh, my God, Ed! Right there!” She felt Olivia’s hand massage her breast. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, Ed! Oh, fuck me!”

Olivia let out a breath, her hips grinding into Ed’s hand. “Fuck me, baby!” Soon, both women’s orgasms tore through them. 

Ed groaned and let them both ride out their orgasms, he pulled out of Rita and looked at the two women in front of him. “Where?”

Olivia looked at Rita and then Ed. “Come on her somewhere and I’ll lick it off her,” she smirked. 

Ed groaned and released on Rita’s lower abdomen and pussy, causing Rita to moan. “Oh, God.”

Olivia moved to turn Rita and started licking up Ed’s release, licking Rita’s pussy while she went. “Mm,” she moaned and gently sucked Rita’s clit.

Rita moaned and held the back of Olivia’s head. “Jesus Christ, Olivia.” She watched the other woman lick her body clean, sucking her clit. “Oh, fuck!”

Olivia grinned. “You like that?” She gasped and moaned, feeling Ed start to lick over her pussy and ass from behind. “Oh, yeah, baby.” She looked back at him and moaned, moving back to continue pleasuring Rita. She looked up at her and smiled. “You’re so beautiful, laying here like this, legs spread for me, so I can see your beautiful pussy.”

Ed groaned. “I can’t get enough of the two of you.” He continued pleasuring his wife, listening to her moans and Rita’s moans. He heard Rita’s orgasm take over and shortly after he tasted Olivia’s. The three of them lay on the bed, tangled in each other, stealing kisses here and there. 

Rita looked at the couple and couldn’t help but smile. “I love— I love the way you two make me feel.”

Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Rita, smiling, feeling Ed spoon her. “The two of you drive absolutely wild,” she giggled and felt Ed’s lips on her neck. “Mm. Ed,” she closed her eyes and felt Rita move her to her back. Both started kissing over her body. “Oh, fuck me!” She cried and watched them as they moved to kiss each other. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. 

Rita smirked and looked at Olivia. “You want to watch us fuck, sexy? You want Ed to fuck me?”

Olivia moaned. “Yeah.” She sat up and bit her bottom lip. “I want to watch.” She ran her hands over her body. “Rita, are you on the pill?”

Rita looked at her. “Yeah, why?”

Olivia bit her bottom lip. “Because then Ed can come inside your pussy and I can lick you clean. If you want, of course.”

Rita smirked. “If I want that? To be fucked by an incredibly strapping man and then have my pussy licked clean by a beautiful, sexy woman? Yes. Please.”

Ed grinned. “How do you want it, Rita?” He saw Olivia out of the corner of his eye, spreading her legs, her hand moving toward her pussy. 

Rita looked at him as she laid down on her back, she saw Ed tower over her and felt his lips on hers. She moaned, breaking the kiss only when he pushed into her. “Jesus, Ed!” She gasped and arched her back, heeling him start to move, hearing Olivia start to moan. 

Ed lifted Rita’s leg up, getting as deep inside her as her body would allow. “Fuck,” he sighed and leaned over her, her leg over his shoulder. After making love to Olivia, Rita didn’t compare, but hearing Olivia’s moans as she watched and touched herself spurred him on. 

Olivia couldn’t tear her eyes off of her husband as he continued fucking her former foe turned friend and lover. She focused on every detail, the way his muscles contracted as he held himself over Rita, the way his ass squeezed with every powerful thrust, the beads of sweat that rolled down his face, over his muscular arms, his back. The way he moaned. His intense concentration. Olivia cried out in pleasure and she started to grind her hips into her own hand. “Make her come Ed. And come in her pretty little pussy.”

Rita groaned, feeling herself contract around Ed, stilling him, her orgasm taking over. “Oh, fuck! Ed!” Her hips moved wildly against him, feeling him release inside her. He kissed her gently and moved. Olivia first sucked Ed clean, looking up at him, his cock fully in her mouth. Once she was satisfied that he’d been sucked clean Olivia moved to kneel between her legs, licking up the length of her pussy, moaning as she pushed her tongue inside her. Olivia finished cleaning her up and kissed up her body to her lips. 

Olivia grinned and rolled off of her and felt Ed hold her. “Oh, God, you two are incredible.”

Rita smiled. “Once I can feel my legs again, I really should head home. I have a meeting pretty early tomorrow with a client.”

Olivia smiled gently. “Whatever you need to do.” She felt herself dozing off. A few minutes later when she felt Rita move she woke up and smiled. “Headed out?” She felt Rita kiss her. “Call us when you want to get together again, yeah?” She saw Rita smile. She felt Ed get out of bed and she closed her eyes. 

Ed walked Rita out once she was ready and locked the door behind her, bringing a couple of water bottles into the bedroom with him. He crawled into bed behind Olivia and pulled her close, kissing the back of her head. “I love you, Liv,” he whispered. 

She rolled over and sleepily opened her eyes. “You know, I’ve never had the pleasure to see you fuck anyone but me. And being on the outside looking in, God, Ed, I saw every single detail. Your look of concentration. The way your muscles contracted and your ass squeezed when you thrust into her, the sweat rolling off your body. Jesus, baby, it was all so sexy.”

He kissed her slowly and heard her moan. “Can I tell you a secret?” He saw her eyes meet his and saw her smile. “I much prefer being inside of you. Going from being inside of you, to being inside Rita again— We just fit better together.”

Olivia smiled and kissed him, slowly, passionately. “That is the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she whispered and straddled him. 

Ed held her hips and smiled. “Should I tell you how your moans spurred me on? How I was determined to make her come because I knew how badly you wanted to see it?”

She moaned and rocked her hips into his. “Mm,” she leaned over him and kissed him, their bare chests pressing together. “Make love to me, Ed.”

He flipped them over and kissed her neck and chest, looking into her eyes. “Until the day I die.”

Olivia felt him wrap her legs around his waist before he slowly pushed into her. “Ed!” She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She felt him move intentionally, hard, and slow. “Oh God!”

Ed kissed her passionately as he moved inside her. He took his time, wanting to put every ounce of love into his thrusts. “My God, Liv.”

She cried out and arched her back. As much as she craved the feelings she experienced when he fucked her, she loved the feelings when he made love to her. There was no rush. They could just enjoy each other, and with how attentive he was, she felt cherished, worshipped. They made love for an hour, and finally met their climax together. Once they finished they fell together, their lips smacking, teeth biting, tongues teasing. She broke the kiss as he rolled them onto their sides. “God, Ed, I love you so much.”

He placed a soft kiss on her neck. “I love you, too. More than anything.” He held her tight and wrapped blankets around them. “Let’s get some sleep. We can play more in the morning.”

Olivia smiled and kissed him gently. “Sounds good,” she cuddled up next to him, her leg wrapped around him. “I love you, Ed Tucker. Goodnight.”

Ed smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is a bit of a time jump. With a serious surprise. Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
